The Charm of Dress
by The Bloody Sentimental Queen
Summary: Un stratagème de la rousse, traîner Zoro dans une boutique de fringues, une robe et un petit air aguicheur : un moyen de se le mettre dans la poche ?
1. Chapter 1

_The Charm of Dress_

* * *

**Bonjour, voilà encore un Two-Shot sur le ZoNa, en espérant qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : ****L'univers de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

_**Première partie**_

* * *

Lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour porter ses sacs, le traîner dans cette boutique, le menacer d'augmenter -encore- sa dette...

Tout n'était qu'un prétexte.

Elle savait très bien que cacher ses vraies intentions derrière de petits mensonges n'était pas correct.

Mais elle s'en foutait de la morale, après tout elle était bien une manipulatrice, non ?

Le tintement de la clochette retentit lorsqu'elle passa la porte suivie du bretteur. Il était plus que bougon avec ses sourcils constamment froncés, mais elle était bien décidée à le rendre un peu plus enthousiaste.

La vendeuse les accueillit d'un sourire purement hypocrite, les jaugeant l'un après l'autre du regard. Zoro grogna, il détestait ce genre de femme, il détestait ce genre d'endroit et il détestait regarder les fringues de fille. Luffy avait le droit d'aller chercher sa viande avec le cuistot. Robin pouvait flâner dans les librairies accompagnée de Chopper et de Brook. Le cyborg devait racheter du matériel et Ussop l'aidait.

Alors pourquoi devait-il se coltiner la rouquine ?

Celle-ci donnait déjà des ordres à la vendeuse pour qu'elle lui ramène tout ce qui lui faisait envie. Elle se posta devant un grand miroir juste à côté d'une cabine d'essayage, Zoro s'installa un peu plus loin, sur une espèce de mini-banquette. Il s'ennuyait, en plus il était surement interdit de boire ici et pis il n'avait pas pris son rhum ... Il aurait voulu faire une sieste mais le regard assassin de la navigatrice l'en dissuada rapidement.

Nami contemplait son reflet de haut en bas, tournant sur elle-même puis arrangeant sa chevelure. Elle prenait des poses et semblait réfléchir.

Il soupira, certes elle pouvait se permettre tout ça. Bien foutue comme elle était, avec sa plastique parfaite et ses ondulations auburn. Absolument rien à envier aux autres, ce corps servait justement à les narguer, les aguicher, les attirer... pour ensuite les plumer jusqu'à l'os. Nami n'était pas ce genre de fille sublime et complètement naïve, non, elle était calculatrice, fourbe et sournoise. Cela ne faisait que la rendre encore plus attrayante, plus inquiétante, plus ensorcelante, lui-même la trouvait captivante. Mais ça ne voulait toujours pas dire que c'était à _lui_ de supporter ce stupide shopping !

Les vêtements arrivèrent et la navigatrice s'en empara rapidement pour s'enfermer dans la cabine. La vendeuse l'attendait à la porte comme un chien aurait pu le faire.

Elle essaya d'abord une robe puis une autre, puis changea encore d'avis, opta pour une jupe, enfila successivement une série de maillot et de haut de bikini. Et enfin elle réessaya une robe. Jusque là Zoro n'avait fait que regarder distraitement Nami, sans réelle attention. Son regard se perdait trop souvent dans le vide.

Mais quand elle sortie, toute pimpante dans sa nouvelle tenue, il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux.

Cette robe cintrée mettait sa fine taille en valeur, elle était d'un joli bordeaux et le décolleté était composé de dentelle noire. Soulignant sa silhouette tout en flattant sa poitrine, elle lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux, ce qui ne faisait que ressortir davantage la blancheur de ses jambes.

_Sexy, sublime, élégante_... les mots ne manquaient pas mais il ne franchiraient jamais le bord de ses lèvres. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans le genre de Zoro de faire des compliments et encore moins à cette saleté de sorcière cupide.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'étudier du regard. Le charme de la rousse était comme décuplé et il était impossible de lutter contre cet ensorcèlement. Son imagination devenant de plus en plus fertile, il commença à s'interroger sur les différentes façons dont cette robe pouvait s'enlever, si une manipulation habile de ses doigts suffirait ou bien, si un geste brusque serait plus adéquat pour la dégrafer ou encore si la déchirer ne serait pas d'autant plus efficace et rapide. Il s'imaginait la texture du tissu quand il le toucherait, quel bruit il ferait lorsqu'il le jetterait au sol et quelle réaction il verrait dans les yeux de Nami à ce moment. Et aussi qu'est-ce que son corps presque entièrement mis à nu lui procurerait, si sa peau se révèlerait plus douce que sa robe...

Il prit brutalement conscience qu'il était littéralement en train de fantasmer sur elle. Il se prit la tête entre les mains mais les images qu'il s'était inventées avaient du mal à se dissiper.

Maintenant il avait associé cette robe de malheur à un désir érotique, ça devenait bizarre. Il voulait se casser avant que cela ne dégénère parce que...

Là.

Tout de suite.

Il avait envie de Nami.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque, ni sa gêne, ni sa frustration, ni tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment.

Il réprima la panique qui l'assaillit lorsqu'elle vint le voir pour lui montrer d'encore plus près sa tenue de soirée et savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Physiquement il restait de marbre mais intérieurement... des tas de choses se chamboulaient. Peut-être qu'il hallucinait mais il aurait juré que le sourire taquin de la rousse était des plus suggestifs, surtout lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle était juste devant lui, moins d'un pas les séparait, il était toujours assis et pour une fois elle en profita pour le surplomber de sa hauteur. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche et lui offrit son air le plus charmeur.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Même sa voix possédait un soupçon de sensualité, en réaction des poils se hérissèrent sur le bas de sa nuque. Il avait l'impression que du plus profond de son être quelque chose ne demandait qu'à être libéré. La violence de cette pulsion lui fit froid dans le dos, il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il garderait son self-control. Il se voyait déjà la plaquer contre un mur ou n'importe où ailleurs.

-"J'm'en fout de tes fringues." répondit-il sur un ton blasé, même si son flegme habituel n'y était pas, ce qui, espérait-il ne se remarquerait pas. Il ne voulait pas engager de conversation avec elle sinon il aurait encore cette saloperie de robe devant les yeux.

Elle haussa un sourcil, sceptique, mais pas le moins surprise du monde par la fausse répartie dont il faisait preuve.

-"Ah oui ? Pourtant je croyais qu'elle te... _plaisais_." Elle avait fait exprès d'accentuer les deux syllabes du dernier mot, il en était plus que certain. Et cette intonation aguichante et aussi cette façon de tortiller les mèches de ses cheveux. Elle _le_ cherchait. Elle _le_ provoquait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, ça se voyait à sa façon de sourire.

Il prit une lourde inspiration, était-ce normal que Nami passe de Nakama à... potentielle amante aussi rapidement ? Etonnement, il n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de place à l'hésitation dans son esprit. Ce désir s'était déclaré de lui-même, naturellement, et il avait vite fait de se transformer en besoin...

En plus, tout indiquait chez elle que cela ne la dérangeait pas, c'était une invitation flagrante.

Energiquement il se redressa d'un bond sur ses deux pieds et la toisa du regard. Les grands yeux bruns aux reflets dorés de la rousse le questionnèrent, sondant sournoisement tout ce qu'ils pouvaient soutirer à leur interlocuteur et sa bouche garda un air aguicheur. Irrémédiablement il sentit comme un puissant magnétisme l'attirer à elle, il avait conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait toujours cette stupide vendeuse et quelques clients par-ci par-là.

Ça commençait à le brûler, à le démanger de l'intérieur. Quelque chose grondait en lui. Il ne pouvait plus résister, la regardait ne suffisait plus, il _devait_ la toucher. Et vite.

-"Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle même si c'était juste une question pour meubler le silence entre eux. Elle recula doucement pour le regarder de façon plus globale. Intérieurement, elle frémissait de contaster qu'elle lui faisait autant d'effet. Rien de clairement explicite annonçait qu'il avait envie d'elle, mais Nami savait déceler ce genre de chose chez un homme, et même si le bretteur était l'un des plus inexpressif de ce côté, elle voyait bien ce qu'elle provoquait en lui.

C'est ce qu'elle cherchait depuis le début.

-"Achète cette robe et on se casse d'ici." C'était un ordre qui ne suggérait pas la désobéissance, prononcé d'un ton froid pressant.

Elle sourit franchement, absolument consciente de ce que cela promettait. Une excitation toute nouvelle déferla en elle et dérégla le rythme de son cœur. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle avait autant envie de sortir d'une boutique de vêtements.

Mais elle devait lui tenir tête juste pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une de ces filles faciles.

-"Et si je n'ai pas envie de partir ?" Il voyait bien l'étincelle qui pétillait dans ses yeux.

Un sourire d'excitation fit se relever les lèvres de Zoro dévoilant ainsi ses dents.

-"Je te ferai rapidement changer d'avis... peu importe de quelles manières". Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il passa sa main dans le dos de la rousse et colla son corps au sien. Enfin il la touchait. Enfin ses doigts frôlaient cette peau qui l'alléchait. Cela ne fit qu'accroître son désir pour elle.

Alors il l'embrassa.

Longtemps.

Et comme elle avait tenu à lui prouver, elle ne se laissa pas dominer. Elle ne resta pas passive. Elle emprisonna de ses longs doigts fins la nuque du bretteur pour approfondir davantage leur échange, ses ongles râpaient doucement la peau de Zoro avant de se glisser dans la verdure de ses cheveux. Elle lui mordilla même la lèvre dans son élan de passion. Il la trouva entreprenante, en même temps c'est de Nami qu'il s'agissait.

Après l'avoir relâchée il se sentit légèrement apaisé mais loin d'être repu. La respiration de Nami commença à devenir irrégulière, depuis combien de temps déjà attendait t-elle qu'il ne la remarque ? Puis subitement, elle reprit conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient et des quelques personnes qui les dévisageaient. Elle en avait cure, elle se sentait revigorée par la fierté de détenir l'attention de l'épéiste et même plus encore...

* * *

**Alors ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez la suite. Laissez-moi votre avis, quel qu'il soit c'est important, ça compte pour moi -beaucoup-.**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu !**

**PS : Je suis vraiment désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, il est possible que certaines m'échappent.**

**La deuxième partie arrivera la semaine qui vient ou celle d'après... C'est selon le temps que j'aurais.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée !**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Charm of Dress_

* * *

**Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères, j'avais vraiment prévu de sortir la suite bien plus tôt mais... c'est un tel bordel dans ma vie que... voilà. Et pour couronner le tout j'ai même eu des problèmes d'ordi...**

**Enfin, la suite est là et vous pouvez la lire !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire... Je ne vous ennuie pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : ****L'univers de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

**_Seconde et dernière partie_**

* * *

Ils étaient sortis de la boutique. Nami avait gardé sa robe sur elle, espérant faire continuer le plaisir de Zoro qui la croquait -sans se l'avouer- des yeux, jusqu'à leur arrivée sur le Sunny. Elle tenait son sac de papier qui contenait ses nouvelles tenues et essayait de suivre la même allure que l'épéiste.

Le bretteur avait été impressionné de la rapidité des négociations de la navigatrice pour faire baisser le prix de ses achats, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Un incroyable talent de persuasion et... de manipulation.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, qu'il entendait l'écho des talons de la rousse au rythme de ses pas sur les dalles de la route. Maladroitement, il fit glisser sa main vers celle de Nami et leurs doigts s'imbriquèrent quasi naturellement. Il ne se lassait pas du contact doux et chaud de la peau de la rouquine, provoquant en lui le besoin, qu'il retint, de l'embrasser encore.

Celle-ci répondit à cette attention par un lumineux sourire et pressa encore plus fort ses phalanges. Zoro sentit sa paume devenir légerement moite. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait ce geste, pratiquement indépendant de sa volonté. Aux yeux des passants ils ressemblaient peut-être à un couple mais c'était trop rapide pour qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre eux, au point de les qualifier comme tel.

Après tout ils allaient juste ...s'offrir du bon temps. Parce qu'elle lui faisait horriblement envie, que la façon dont elle l'avait embrassé restait imprimé à vif dans son esprit et qu'il en gardait précieusement la sensation, que ses regards le rendait hagard... et qu'il la voulait, tout simplement.

Le feu qui grignotait tout son ventre jusqu'en bas, comme une douloureuse inflammation, ne s'était pas calmé.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que la rousse avait eu derrière la tête pour imaginer un tel manège. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste envie de lui tout comme lui avait envie d'elle.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait parler d'amour ou ça restait du vulgaire plan cul ?

Est-ce que là en lui tenant la main, il ne pensait qu'au sexe, qu'à soulager sa libido et de ce qu'il l'obtiendrait d'elle sur un lit ?

Il en avait honte mais il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, ça il en était certain, mais est-ce que c'était aussi fort que de _l'amour_ ?

D'habitude il s'en foutait des sentiments, il les réprimait. Et l'amour, il trouvait ça inutile. Mais là il ne pouvait pas faire pareil car cette mêlée de sentiments flous auxquels s'ajoutait sa concupiscence impliquait Nami.

Et il ne voulait pas faire n'importe quoi avec Nami.

La navigatrice accéléra le pas et il comprit en voyant ses lèvres légèrement pincées qu'elle brûlait de lasciveté tout autant que lui.

* * *

Il referma la porte dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle l'embrassa encore en plaquant ses mains sur les tempes de l'épéiste, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était ses propres mains qui chauffaient ou si c'était le corps de Zoro qui était fiévreux. En passant un bras derrière ses genoux et l'autre sur ses omoplates, il la porta, avec empressement mais précautions, pour la déposer sur le lit qui s'affaissa un bref instant.

La navigatrice se laissa tomber sur les coussins et les couvertures dans le petit bruissement caractéristique du tissu. Elle soupira longuement, être allongée sur cette étoffe froide lui procura un bien être immense surtout en sachant que Zoro était là, enfin avec elle. Elle s'étira et ferma les yeux, laissant ses doigts se balader aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient sur le tissu. Le bretteur alla poser ses sabres contre le mur puis la rejoignit sur le lit. S'asseyant juste à côté d'elle.

Les cheveux de la rousse s'étalaient tout autour de sa tête à la façon d'un orbe, la lumière qui passait par la vitre s'y reflétait, y déposant tout un tas de reflets subtils. Zoro regarda longuement la chevelure de la navigatrice. Il avait envie d'y glisser une main.

Nami sourit affectueusement. Elle lui ouvrit grand les bras réclamant son étreinte et son corps. Le bretteur s'exécuta en s'allongeant pour se coller tout contre elle, effleurant la forme de sa poitrine et de ses hanches. Ses jambes touchèrent leurs voisines féminines. Il la câlina tendrement puis glissa son visage dans le cou de Nami. Il pouvait sentir le délicieux arôme de mandarine qu'il respira silencieusement. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la boutique.

C'était cette question sans réponse qui le rendait taciturne, il avait réfléchi, longuement réfléchi mais il ne trouvait toujours pas.

Amour ? Sexe ? Tout ça le mettait mal à l'aise, ça n'allait pas.

Il avait l'impression de profiter d'elle.

Ce qu'il voulait à tout prix ne pas faire, il n'allait pas se faire passer pour ce genre de gars car il n'était pas ce genre de gars. On ne profite pas d'une fille, un point c'est tout.

D'ailleurs toute cette excitation commençait à diminuer, il se sentait plus honteux qu'autre chose. Il se faisait simplement doux avec elle. Un peu comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal. C'était idiot. Jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, c'était son bien qu'il voulait. Son bien à elle. Alors, cette manière avec laquelle elle s'était montrée dans cette boutique avec cette tenue affriolante... Elle voulait l'exciter pour le mettre dans son lit. Chose qu'elle avait brillamment réussite.

Mais...

-"Pourquoi ?" le mot se déploya comme un oiseau dans la chambre, faisant retentir faiblement la voix grave de l'épéiste.

Nami mit un certain temps à réaliser que c'était réel, qu'il avait interrompu ses baisers et ses caresses et s'était redressé, les bras en appui sur l'espace qu'il y avait entre la tête et les épaules de la navigatrice. La scrutant en attente d'une réponse. Elle soupira visiblement ennuyée que leurs corps ne soit plus l'un près de l'autre.

-"Pourquoi quoi ?" dit-elle, un sourcil levé et l'autre froncé dans une marque de mésentente.

Le regard pesant de l'œil unique de Zoro ne l'avait pas quitté, détaillant chaque trait de son visage. La courbe de son nez, de ses joues, de son menton puis revenant sur ses yeux où il y voyait une incandescence de couleur dans laquelle il se sentait tomber.

-"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? M'aguicher comme ça pour-"

-"Ça ne te plait pas au moins ?" le coupa t-elle, d'une petite voix inquiète. Simultanément, elle porta ses mains derrière la nuque de Zoro dans un geste apaisant.

-"Non, c'est pas ça... C'est juste que... je ne comprends pas, on a jamais était proche comme ça. Tu m'emmènes avec toi pour que je te regarde faire ton numéro, et tu crois que je vais tomber dans ton lit sans me poser de questions. A quoi tu joues ?"

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle tourna la tête comme si cela pourrait lui éviter de l'entendre. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-"Pour qui tu me prends ? Tu crois que c'est le seul moyen d'attirer mon attention ? Que je marche comme ça parce que je suis un mec !"

Elle libéra la nuque du bretteur et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle se redressa elle aussi puis voulut se rapprocher de lui mais il se détourna brusquement.

-"Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je pensais que s'il y aurait quelque chose entre nous, ce serait d'abord autre chose avant d'être une histoire de cul, mais apparemment il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse."

La rousse tombait des nues, elle n'en revenait pas, éprouvant un étonnement monstre. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. D'accord, elle avait essayé de l'attirer en lui faisant des avances mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se dégonflait juste avant. Il ne s'était pratiquement rien passé, alors pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat, et maintenant il la repoussait ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il partait ? Il était déjà près de la porte, il reprenait ses sabres.

-"Tu ne m'aimes pas ?" sa voix était vacillante, elle ne voulait pas que tout se brise, que ça s'arrête maintenant.

Elle se releva rapidement et accourut à lui, en froissant au passage les couvertures.

Il la regarda indécis, frustré. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait et ce dont il était sûr. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui. Il ne bougea pas, impassible, resserrant sa prise sur la poignée de l'une de ses lames pour contenir ses nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

Elle était belle, surtout sexy et elle l'invitait dans son lit. Les mugiwaras n'étaient pas encore là, ils avaient du temps -sans doute cela faisait-il parti du plan de la rousse-. Assez pour profiter de leurs corps, ils ne feraient rien de mal, c'était humain. C'était une envie et un besoin des plus humains. Un partage de sensations qui faisait ressentir des trucs de ouf.

Mais il reculait, il voulait fuir. Quelque part il avait même peur.

Et si ça cassait tout ? Leur relation ne serait plus la même, ils ne seraient plus de simples amis. Elle avait soif de chair et c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi pour se rassasier. Ok, ça ne lui posait pas de problème mais après ? Après il n'en parlerait plus et il ne penserait qu'à ça dès qu'il la verrait. Il ne voulait pas restreindre la rousse à ça.

En réalité il en voulait plus. Il ne voulait pas que du sexe.

Doucement du bout de ses longs doigts fins, elle caressa le dos de la main de Zoro comme pour le détendre. Sa main céda sans effort et elle la prit dans la sienne pour la mettre sur sa poitrine.

Il allait rétorquer et l'en empêcher mais elle le calma d'une voix doucereuse.

-"Shhhhhh"

Elle déplaça la main du bretteur au creux de sa poitrine, légèrement vers la gauche, lui faisant en même temps profiter du contact de ses seins.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente les battements de cœur au milieu de sa paume, les palpitations se firent de plus en plus claires et fortes. De rapides battements en totale dysharmonie.

-"C'est l'effet que tu me fais... parce que je t'aime. Je te veux et mes intentions ne se limitent pas qu'au sexe si c'est ça que tu crois." Sa voix se fit légèrement dédaigneuse sur les derniers mots. "Je veux que tu m'aimes mais je ne peux pas te forcer. Et si le seul moyen que j'ai pour que tu me prennes en considération, plus qu'une amie, pour que les choses changent, c'est de coucher avec toi alors je coucherai avec toi. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment rien de moi alors... "

Les larmes brillaient au bord de ses cils. A quoi bon essayer de l'aguicher si elle ne lui plaisait pas ? Si au fond il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle ? Elle devait abandonner si tout ses efforts se soldaient en échec. Mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, c'était bon d'avoir sa main contre son cœur.

Il allait craquer... Dans sa tête sa morale se battait contre son envie pressante de prendre la navigatrice. Les larmes finirent d'achever la petite quantité de raison qui subsistait dans son esprit.

A quoi bon ? Si elle avait fait tout ça par amour et non juste pour pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air avec lui qu'est-ce qui le retenait encore ?

Sa main passa de la poitrine de la navigatrice à son cou pour arriver derrière l'une de ses oreilles et empoigner les épaisses mèches rousses. Il la ramena contre lui de son autre main. Sa bouche trouva rapidement le chemin pour s'écraser sur les lèvres rosées impatientes. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et il sentit lui aussi son cœur s'emballer si bien qu'il l'entendait retentir à ses tempes.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler tant il était nerveux. Nami avait déjà passé les siennes sous le maillot du bretteur le chatouillant de ses ongles. Il ne quittait la bouche de Nami juste pour respirer d'ailleurs sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile. C'était comme s'il perdait pied à force de retenir le feu qui le bouffait de l'intérieur.

En faisant quelques pas hasardeux leurs deux corps finirent par buter contre le lit avant de s'y écrouler. Le matelas grinça.

Il passa les mains dans son dos, impatient de dégrafer cette foutue robe, quant à elle, elle avait vite fait de lui retirer son pantalon d'une habileté déconcertante. Il pouvait voir sur son visage un sourire tout nouveau emplit à la fois de malice et d'affection.

La robe céda et il l'envoya directement sur le sol. Ses mains se collèrent pour la première fois sur la peau nue de la navigatrice. Il remonta le long de son échine. Elle soupira de bien-être.

Il se redressa une dernière fois pour se dégager de son maillot. Les yeux de Nami s'attardèrent sur le torse offert à sa vue, aux muscles si bien dessinés. Elle frémit. Il fondit sur elle en ramenant les couvertures sur eux, pour retrouver de l'intimité malgré la lumière crue du jour.

Seulement là ils se débarrassèrent de leurs sous-vêtements, et ils purent redécouvrir allègrement leurs enveloppes charnelles à l'aide de caresses et de baisers en tout genre. Elle lui susurra combien elle l'aimait plusieurs fois mais il ne savait pas comment lui répondre, peut-être n'arriverait-il pas à prononcer un mot. La première fois qu'il s'insinua en elle, la navigatrice eut quelques petits gémissement de douleurs avant de s'adonner à une sérénade d'exclamations voluptueuses. Il s'agita sous la couverture et prit appui sur les coins du lit pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids. Le lit ne cessait de grincer et de grincer, il aurait même pu céder mais ils étaient bien trop occupés pour se soucier d'une telle chose.

Dieu qu'il se sentait bien dans l'intimité chaude de la navigatrice, à ce moment, il se dit que si c'était à refaire il n'aurait pas hésité. Nami repoussa sa tête en arrière puis ferma les yeux, une chaleur phénoménale s'attaquait à tous ses membres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en tortiller les orteils. Elle sentit le souffle puissant de Zoro dans son oreille, il grogna de plus en plus fort. Le bretteur la pénétra une dernière fois, elle trembla, jouit, et se sentit tétanisée durant quelques secondes.

Puis quand elle eut l'impression de reprendre conscience, l'épéiste l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche de façon très lente. Elle le laissa faire et s'en délecta. Des bruits résonnèrent, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait des mugiwaras, la voix enjouée de Luffy était impossible à ne pas reconnaître.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais Zoro la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son épaule. Le contact de leurs deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre lui produisait un drôle d'effet qu'il aimait.

-"Ils sont là." dit-elle simplement.

-"Je sais." lui répondit-il.

-"Alors on devrait se dépêcher de se rhabiller !"

-"Nan, je veux rester comme ça" souffla-t-il d'une voix boudeuse. La rousse soupira, il se pressa plus contre elle, il se sentait étrangement bien.

-"Je crois que je t'aime." ajouta t-il.

Elle sourit.

* * *

**Alors ? Dites moi que c'était au moins potable, j'ai vraiment pas confiance en moi, seuls vos avis me permettent d'évaluer la qualité de mes écrits. Ne vous en privez pas !**

**Bonne journée !**


End file.
